


The Beginning of the End

by darklordriddle (marauderswagger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, I've started something again, and i can't help it, hgxtr, i'm a bit rusty from not writing in forever so work with me here, tomione - Freeform, trxhg, wibbly wobbly time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderswagger/pseuds/darklordriddle
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had signed their own death certificates the moment Hermione Granger took her last breath.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seanymphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanymphe/gifts).

> Hey y'all, it's me again! I'm back from my hiatus with a new story that's been fumbling around my mind for a bit. I will gladly continue Dangerous Professions, I just needed to get this out to make room for more ideas. I'm sorry it's been so long and I thank you for returning or coming around for the first time— it means the world to me. I love you all. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my bb seanymphe who has stuck by my side throughout everything and checked on me throughout the months as I worked on my mental health. Ilysm.

> The sound of the blood sticking to his shoes was the only noise to be heard in the Great Hall.

_Squish. Squish. Squish_.

With each step it clung desperately, as if a child clinging to its mother—unsure, afraid, and searching for a safe place to burrow into and call home.

While blood was all he had known from the moment he was born, the blood of another—multiple others—would not find solace within Tom Riddle.

His mouth turned down in disdain, a sneer marring the potential beauty of a well-structured face as he continued forward, onward as he had managed all his life; despite his poor upbringing, his half-tainted blood, his life without parents.

Onward was all he knew.

Each lifeless husk drew nothing but annoyance from him, strung about like rag dolls thrown down haphazardly and without care; blood pouring from mouths, glassy eyes staring into eternal nothingness—forever incapacitated and incapable of feeling.

They were lucky.

His steps faltered as he arrived at a body he knew all too well, the bushy mass of hair partially covering a face he had caressed, kissed, _ached_ for after so long of fighting—

He knelt down to sweep the hair away, the knee of his pants quickly growing wet from whatever mixture of fluids surrounded her, and looked into the lifeless honey eyes of Hermione Granger.

Eyes that had always sparked with fire and ferocity when he aggravated her, when she was challenged—hell, when she simply woke up in the morning—

Pain welled up in his chest, making him certain he would burst from the inside out, that pieces of his body would be scattered amongst the riff-raff of those who failed him—no, who failed _her_—

An agonized roar reverberated throughout the hall, filling the lifeless air with more emotion than it had handled when the school was filled to the brim; it continued on and on until his voice broke, unable to support the raw anguish that spewed from Tom’s insides.

The bodies that surrounded him were not enough. Collateral damage, really, for what he had planned.

Only three bodies mattered to him, and one was cradled in his arms, unknowingly swept up by him in his desperate plea for her to return.

  
The other two had managed to retreat, the reminder of their disappearance making his blood catch fire and ignite each nerve in his body, his limbs shaking with the uncontrollable rage that continually rolled forward in waves from the darkest recesses of his chest.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had signed their own death certificates the moment Hermione Granger took her last breath.


End file.
